


make new friends but keep the old

by Duck_Life



Series: X-Men Shorties [26]
Category: New Mutants (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, i have no clue what's gonna happen in new mutants but i am excited!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Dani and Bobby discuss new additions to the New Mutants roster.
Relationships: Roberto da Costa & Danielle Moonstar
Series: X-Men Shorties [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255247
Kudos: 12





	make new friends but keep the old

“Tell me again why we’re helping them?” Bobby groans, struggling to open a jar of peanut butter. 

“We always look out for family,” Dani says sternly. 

“Family? I barely know Chamber! And we  _ just _ met the other one,” he reminds her, still working on the lid. 

“They’re X-Men,” Dani says, as if it’s all that simple. 

“What, so everyone with the tiniest connection to the X-Men is our family now? Is Juggernaut family? Is Sabretooth?” he says, considering going into his Sunspot form for a moment just to open the damn jar. Ultimately, he decides it’s safer to just hand it to Dani. 

She pops the lid off without a problem. “Family is family,” she says. “Besides. You don’t want to be tangled up in whatever the hell Scott Summers is doing.” She smiles at him and hands back the jar. “Trust me… this is better.” 


End file.
